Sascha Duncan
Sascha Duncan Hunter is a Cardinal E-Psy. She is the female protagonist of Slave to Sensation. Furthermore, she is the daughter of Psy Councilor Nikita Duncan and the mate of DarkRiver alpha, Lucas Hunter. In Kiss of Snow, she gives birth to her first child, a girl: Nadiya Shayla Hunter. She is 26 years old as of Slave to Sensation. Biography Childhood She is the daughter of Council member Nikita Duncan. Life with Silence Prior to breaking Silence, like all Psy, she describes herself as cold and logical. However, her cold personality is only a facade to protect herself from exposure in the PsyNet as 'broken', and subsequently being slated for Rehabilitation. Books Slave to Sensation Visions of Heat Caressed by Ice Mine to Possess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Her daughter Nadiya "Naya" Shayla Hunter is born while Sienna is visiting. Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter She is an advisor to the Empath Coalition and helps to train the other awakening Empaths. Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is 29 years old. She is 5 foot 8, curvy and her skin the colour of dark honey. She is of Asian and Anglo-Indian descent, Despite her Japanese heritage, it was her father's genes who prevailed, except for the tilted eyes. She has waist length wildly curly, ebony hair that absorbs light and Cardinal eyes (white stars on a black backdrop). Personality and Traits She is stubborn and determined. She falls in love with spices and flavours. Abilities and Skills She is a Cardinal E-Psy, but only has weak telepathy and telekinesis, testing as a 3.6 and a 2.2 on the Gradient. She grows the ability to read objects (Psychometry). After defecting, she has her powers almost in continuous use. Her mental shields are some of the most efficient in the world. Having started to perfect her firewalls at a young age, she has even taught others how to build them. Keeping a few secrets to herself, her shields have even become more sophisticated. She is able to ghost other minds and hack the Psy-Net. She does so by leaving a ghost of her mind behind, tricking the NetMind about her current location. Slipping around her own firewalls, she can now jump from mind to mind, but not actively move herself without being detected. By shadowing the target, she can slip past the shields without actually hacking them, "becoming" the target. But the longer you immerse yourself, it is possible to lose yourself. Due to being an Empath, she cannot harm another person without the pain rebounding back on her. She has also learned to weaponize her abilities, destroying the minds of others by sending out a wave of crippling horror and terror to anyone in her range. Family She is the daughter of Nikita Duncan. Her father is unkown of Anglo-Indian descent. The last three generations had been Kumamotos, but her great-grandmother Ai Kumamoto took the name of her husband, Andrew Duncan. They had Reina Duncan, her grandmother, who in turn had Nikita with Dmitri Kukovich. She has a daughter Nadiya Shayla Hunter with Lucas Hunter. She considers Lucas' Sentinels to basically be family. Relationships Nikita Duncan: While her mother never showed her any affection, Sascha yearns for her approval. Lucas Hunter: her mate. Dorian: is the Sentinel she is closest to. The two share a deep bond that stars when she helps him overcome his sister's death. By helping him letting go of his anger and pain, she sets him free from being eaten alive by his wish for revenge. Faith: Sienna: Trivia * her first names are Slavic and her last name is Scottish. * Her star has always shone rainbow-colored. When the change happened during puberty, she hid it behind her walls. * She has a sweet tooth, especially while being pregnant. Quotes References unless otherwise stated, the source is Slave to Sensation.Category:Psy Category:DarkRiver Category:Empaths Category:Empath Collective Category:Characters